Bad Angel
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: After an encounter with another angel opens up old wounds for Castiel, Meg decides to help him.


Dreamwidth 15 Comunity 15 Woes, Aquarius Table, Prompt #5—Otherworldly

Part of the Meg Lives Collection

* * *

Clubs were loud. Loud, and messy, and crowded.

That was all Castiel could think as he sat at a table in the Los Angeles evening club. Meg had been bored, so for this date she'd chosen something "exciting." Castiel had had his doubts, but she'd reassured him that it would be "fun."

The second the guard at the door had smirked at his trench coat, Cas had known this would not be "fun."

He'd declined to dance and declined the alcoholic drink she'd bought him. Angry, she'd left him at their table and disappeared onto the dance floor. Every now and then he'd spot her dancing with a new male.

It was a good thing that he was secure in Meg's feelings for him, or he would begin to worry.

The feeling of angelic grace nearby pulled him away from his thoughts. He let his angel blade drop into his hand and stood. It was coming from the hallway that led to the restrooms. Looking back and not spotting Meg, he made his way to the hall.

"Hello Castiel," a low, melodic voice greeted.

"Hello, Benjamin. Hello Asma," he said, greeting Benjamin and Benjamin's vessel. The angel and vessel had a unique relationship. Asma embraced being a vessel and was Benjamin's best friend.

"I'm the only one here, and I will not harm you. I swear."

Castiel could feel no other angels nearby, and he put his blade away. He had always been on friendly terms with the other angel. "Why are you here?"

"Things are not good. Ever since the Fall..."

Castiel frowned. Metatron and Gadreel had worked together and enacted a spell that closed the Gates of Heaven and caused every angel to Fall. The Earth was now full of lost, scared, traumatized angels. Cas had reached out at first to help his siblings, but had been rebuffed. He was a traitor and unclean. A disgrace. A murderer. A bad angel.

It hurt.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Minds have changed. We need a leader. Someone who knows how to live in this forsaken place. Many of us have died."

Castiel was silent, stunned. When he was able to speak, he said. "I don't believe you."

"I'm not lying. We would welcome you back. Return to your family. Be an angel again." Benjamin said and left without another word.

o.O.o

Something was wrong with Cas, and Meg was worried.

She'd felt the other angel at the club, but surprisingly there had been no fight. Instead, Cas had found her waiting on the other side of the club and told her he was going home. Meg had followed without protest.

He hadn't said a word about the other angel, and worse, he hadn't told the Winchesters about it. Instead he'd gone to their room. She found him on the bed, shoes and coat off, staring at the far wall. He didn't acknowledge her, so she gathered her shower things and left.

Instead of relaxing, she spent the time wondering how to help her angel. Because despite the silence—or, rather, because of it—he needed help.

When Meg returned from her shower, Cas was still seated on the bed staring at the wall. She highly suspected he hadn't moved a muscle the entire time she'd been gone.

Tossing her towel and soap basket on the desk chair, she climbed onto the bed. He didn't acknowledge her until she began to remove his shirt.

"I am not in the mood for physical intimacy," he said.

"Good, because I'm not offering," she replied, slipping his shirt from his shoulders. He frowned but moved his arms so she could pull it completely off.

Next, she reached for his pants and belt, unfastening both. "Off."

He looked annoyed but stood up and pushed them down his legs. Stepping out of them, he frowned at her. "Is this enough, or do I have to remove my underwear also?"

"It's fine." She patted the bed. "Come on, on your stomach."

Confusion entered his eyes, chasing away some of the annoyance. Still, he huffed and he climbed back up and laid on his stomach, his head turned away from her.

She climbed up and straddled him. Leaning forward, she placed her hands on his back and began to firmly massage.

"What are you doing?" he asked, trying to shift so that he could look at her.

"Shh," she said, pushing his head back down.

"Meg—"

"Shut up, Clarence," she said without heat and leaned forward even more, running her fingers into his hair. He had always liked that, and she could feel him relax a tiny bit. Trailing her hands down to his neck, she could feel the tension in him. Yeah, he was always a bit high strung, but this was a lot more than normal. After a few minutes, she returned to his shoulders, and this time he didn't move. Carefully and methodically, she worked her way down his back to his waist. When she had felt most of the tension leave, she shifted and leaned over, wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

"Am I a bad angel?" he asked quietly.

"What?"

Abruptly he moved, grabbing a hold of her and turning onto his back. She settled herself so that she was still straddling his waist, but sitting up.

"Am I a poor angel?" His tone was harsh and full of pain.

She could see old wounds and doubts in his eyes, and it pissed her off. He'd come so far in healing himself and accepting the things he'd done in the past. "Well...as Dean has said, angels are dicks."

He looked disappointed but not surprised.

"Hey, I wasn't done. Angels are dicks, except for you. I don't think you're a bad angel...you're the best of them."

He seemed surprised at her words, and then slowly smiled. "Thank you."

She leaned forward and rested her chin on his chest. He lifted a hand and gently caressed her hair. "But I'm a demon, so my opinion of angels isn't exactly positive."

He actually chuckled, and she grinned.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
